


a perfect day

by piercifers



Series: signed lucifer, marcus and rosie morningstar [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lots of Cuddling, M/M, marcus and lucifer are just two soft loving dads, marcus centric fic, married!piercifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Marcus enjoys one perfect day (or rather one perfect noon) with his husband and his daughter.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: signed lucifer, marcus and rosie morningstar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	a perfect day

Marcus laid in the hammock, his eyes closed and one foot resting on the soft grass so that he could rock the hammock back and forth. The sun fell on his face from between the branches of the tall tree that was in front of him and he smiled, sighing as he relaxed and sunk deeper into the hammock.

That was truly the perfect day- from the warm sun that kissed his skin to the salty smell of the ocean that the soft breeze brought over from the beach (that was mere feet away from the house) and to knowing that his husband and his daughter were safe and sound and just as happy as he was- and he was going to enjoy it to its fullest.

He reached for his drink, pretending like he didn’t hear footsteps around him, and he took a sip from it, languid in his movements because after all, there was no one next to him. He was all alone, while his beloved husband and daughter were inside, and there was definitely not someone standing right next to him in that very moment.

He opened his eyes and when he did he was met by a pair of soft brown eyes. Marcus always thought that Rosie had Lucifer’s eyes... and that was why she always got whatever she wanted. Marcus just couldn’t say no to those eyes. 

There was no need for words as Marcus set his drink down and opened up his arms, Rosie quickly climbing in the hammock and curling up on Marcus’ chest. He held her close and he kissed the top of her head, slowly rocking the hammock as he listened to her heartbeat and he wondered how did he get so lucky.

He smiled when he noticed the way her heartbeat slowed down, just a little, as she fell asleep (having Rosie finally made Marcus understand how Lucifer was able to tell when he was asleep) and he loosened his grip on her just ever so slightly as he kept slowly rocking the hammock. 

The minutes passed like that, Marcus refraining from doing any unnecessary movements so that he wouldn’t, by any chance, wake up his daughter, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all, quite the opposite actually. He loved sitting there, holding his daughter and just enjoying the nice weather and admiring the nature.

At some point he could feel Lucifer’s gaze and he looked in the direction of the house, locking gazes with Lucifer right away. Lucifer smiled at him and Marcus practically grinned in return before tipping his head as a way to gesture Lucifer to come over. 

Lucifer’s face fell at that and he pointed at the stove with a pout, Marcus just nodding- his expression cold and serious- before letting himself sink into the hammock even more. 

He closed his eyes afterwards, waiting for Lucifer to look away so that he could watch his husband cook without any shame. He loved watching Lucifer cook, he always had and he was certain that he always will, and it was only so often that he could actually watch him and admire the way he was so focused on every single task at hand and yet also almost aloof at the same time, making even the hardest of dishes look so easy to prepare. 

Once Lucifer turned back his attention to what was going to be Marcus and Rosie’s lunch, Marcus opened his eyes and he let his cheek rest against the hammock as he looked through the window inside the house and he smiled as he watched Lucifer, a new found love for both his husband and his daughter hitting him.

He pulled Rosie slightly closer at that, rubbing her back... at least until she stirred in her sleep, but he went right back to it as soon as she sighed and relaxed in his embrace again. 

After some time Lucifer showed up too, Marcus hushing him before he even got to say anything. Lucifer smiled at that, stopping in his tracks to look at the two most important people in his life and it was so hard to look away just long enough so that he could climb into the hammock.

Despite his best efforts to get in as quickly as quietly as possible, Rosie still woke up and she looked first at Marcus and then at Lucifer before she yawned and made herself comfortable between her dads. Lucifer and Marcus exchanged a look at that, neither being able to help laughing joyously as the reality that that moment was real hit both of them.

Rosie sat up when she heard them, a confused look on her face as she looked at her dads, both of them smiling lovingly at her. “What happened?” she asked and she yawned, laying back down when Marcus touched her arm. 

“Nothing, we just love you very, very much.” he said as he brushed a stray strand of golden hair from her face, every single thing about him emanating pure and true love in that moment.

Lucifer shifted so that his head was on Marcus’ shoulder, pulling Rosie close to him and kissing the top of her head before chiming in: “You’re the light of our lives.” 

Rosie groaned at that, but they paid it no mind. She was 13, so it was a miracle she still talked to them. “I... love you too, dad... father...” she said, reluctant at best and she sighed, annoyed, at the way they both lit up at that.

She didn’t mind their “smothering” (as she called it) tho, quickly falling back asleep in their arms- despite the fact that Lucifer just couldn’t help leaving kisses on the top of her head or on her arms nor could he stop reminding her just how much he loved her-, because truth be told... she didn’t mind it, not even a little bit. 

Because while she may have been at the age where she found it all a little annoying, it was still reassuring to know that her dads loved her so much, no matter what. She didn’t know that letting her know that she was very loved, unconditionally so, was something that was so important to them, but she sure knew that it was important to her (even though she didn’t know why). 

And so she fell back asleep, Lucifer and Marcus watching her chest rise and fall for a minute before sharing a kiss. They then looked at Rosie and then each other, both of them still in complete disbelief that it was all real, that that was truly their life, but it was. It really was. Everyday they got to wake up in each other’s arms and hug their daughter (who was... perfect, just perfect) and it was all real and no one could take any of it away from them. 

“Weren’t you making lunch?” Marcus asked, once he realized that he was starving, and Lucifer grinned.

“Yes, but I’ve got about... half an hour before it’s done.” he said as he nuzzled close to Marcus and pulled him (and Rosie at the same time) slightly closer. 

“Good. I missed you.” Marcus whispered and he kissed the top of Lucifer’s head (which was not the easiest of feats, but he couldn’t _not_ kiss Lucifer in that moment). 

Lucifer pressed one soft kiss in the crook of Marcus’ neck at that. “Oh I am sure that I was the only thing in your mind while you were out here lounging and having a drink.” Lucifer teased with a smirk, his smirk turning into a smile when Marcus laughed. 

Lucifer sighed after that, closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep in his husband’s arms for a couple of minutes. Marcus sighed too as his whole body relaxed under the weight of both Lucifer and Rosie and he looked in the direction of the house, watching the kitchen intently, just to be sure. 

_It never hurts to be sure_ , he told himself as he yawned and soon enough he was also asleep, making the most out of a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself time and time again, for two years, that i'd never write them as parents and yet, here i am! 
> 
> but yeah, anyways... i know that i refer to the kid as rosie the whole time but her full name is rosalia... which i definitely do not wanna shout from the rooftops because it took me so long to find, of course not!


End file.
